A portable electronic device, such as a smart phone, a wearable device, or the like, that are equipped with a display has been widely supplied since the spread of personal computers.
The display of the portable electronic device may be implemented with a so-called touch screen by using a resistive or capacitive touch panel. The display implemented with the touch screen may be used as an input device that receives a user manipulation, in addition to being used as a visual display device.
A size of the display mounted on the portable electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) tends to increase from about 3 inches to five inches or more due to a demand of a user who may want to have various functions on a larger screen.
A user may grip the portable electronic device with one hand and may perform various touch operations with the other hand as a method of using the portable electronic device (so-called two-hand operation). Alternatively, to use the portable electronic device, the user may grip the portable electronic device with one hand and may perform various touch operations with the same hand (so-called one-hand operation).
However, because a size of a display mounted on the portable electronic device may be large, it may not be easy for even a sturdy adult to operate the portable electronic device with one hand, not to mention a user, such as a child, having a relatively smaller hand.